Todo llegará
by Megumi014
Summary: No pairing. Ligero 8059. Reflexiones de Gokudera tras la saga de TYL!


Wolas ^^ Soy Megumi014, y si por lo que fuera habéis leído algo mío antes de este fic, solo pedir mil disculpas por no actualizar. En realidad este fic lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, y solo ahora me ha dado por subirlo.

Atención: El fanfic tiene un error temporal debido a que lo escribí cuando prácticamente empezaba la saga TYL! Pido disculpas por ello, pero no tenía ganas de corregirlo xD En el presente ya se habían encontrado con Irie… las cosas de las que se olvida una… xD

Reborn le pertenece a Akira Amano y no saco nada con este fic, aparte de entretenimiento y manejar a los personajes como marionetas *_*

No tiene ninguna pareja definida, pero se intuye un 8059 innato en mí XD

¡Espero que os guste!

Todo llegará

La voz del profesor de turno resonaba como un mantra en la cabeza de Gokudera. Apenas le prestaba atención: las palabras iban y venían. Aquella lección era un repaso de la anterior, y para una mente aventajada como la suya (modestia aparte) era una tortura lenta y dolorosa. Distraídamente, trazaba caracteres aleatorios con el lápiz, practicando su escritura mientras pensaba en sus cosas.

Y después de haber vivido una experiencia como la de los últimos meses, "sus cosas" no eran pocas.

Tras muchas penurias, la familia Vongola había conseguido derrotar a Byakuran y regresar al pasado, es decir, su presente. Aunque no lo reconocería ni bajo la amenaza de los _tonfa _de Hibari, le había dado pena separarse de los compañeros que habían hecho en aquella época, en especial del pequeño ¿gato? Uri. ¿De dónde lo habría sacado su futuro yo? En fin, de nada valía preocuparse por ello, con un poco de suerte volvería a encontrárselo otra vez.

Después de haber combatido hombro con hombro con las versiones adultas de sus "familiares" le había hecho comprender lo verde que estaba todavía para poderse considerar la mano derecha de su capo, de Tsuna…

La punta del lápiz se rompió cuando Gokudera recordó el ataúd en el que había encontrado a su amigo. No podía llegar a imaginarse la escena, ni tampoco quería. Su querido capo, diez años mayor, tumbado en aquel féretro rodeado de flores con los ojos cerrados…

_Plaf_

Gokudera golpeó bruscamente su escritorio con el lápiz y dirigió su mirada a dicho capo, que en aquel momento contemplaba la pizarra con cara de incomprensión.

El _smokingbomb_ soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlo allí.

Últimamente, todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la situación que se presentaba ante ellos: ya habían derrotado al enemigo en el futuro, pero todavía tenían que localizar a Shouichi en el "presente". Pero todo aquello no pasaría hasta dos años después, y mientras tanto Gokudera seguía echándose la culpa de todo lo que le había pasado a Tsuna.

No había otra explicación: le había fallado.

Todavía recordaba el puñetazo que le había dado a Yamamoto… sencillamente injusto. Gokudera lo sabía. Si alguien tenía la culpa de lo sucedido era él mismo. Por más que le costara admitirlo, el espadachín estaba mucho mejor capacitado para proteger a Tsuna. Siempre que él había fallado, ahí estaba Yamamoto para solucionarlo todo.

Gokudera dejó de mirar a su jefe y amigo para fijarse en su autodenominado rival. Ambos tenían el mismo aire de perdidos ante la explicación del profesor, pero de alguna manera Yamamoto tenía algo… diferente. El peliblanco no sabía por qué, pero siempre le resultaba complicado saber en qué pensaba el guardián de la lluvia.

Yamamoto siempre tenía un aire de despreocupación alegre permanente, pero el viaje a través del tiempo también le había afectado. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, el espadachín había aceptado de una vez por todas que la mafia era real, y no un juego de rol muy realista. Por un momento, Gokudera había sentido algo extraño en su pecho, y las tripas se le revolvían al recordarlo. La expresión de Yamamoto cuando por fin la comprensión se abrió paso por su mente había sido desalentadora. Parecía que el moreno iba a renunciar a todo, asustado o asqueado por todo lo vivido… pero la familia seguía unida.

Yamamoto no se había marchado.

Al contrario.

Ahora más que nunca velaba por la seguridad de Tsuna y de los demás, y se implicaba más en las conversaciones que atañían a la familia y al momento de volver a verse las caras con Shouichi.

Gokudera suspiró y miró por la ventana, absorto en sus cavilaciones, pensando en su misión como miembro de la familia Vongola mientras jugueteaba con el anillo que reposaba en su dedo anular.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que el timbre había sonado hasta que Yamamoto le tocó el hombro y le sonrió con aquella expresión de frescura propia de un jugador de béisbol.

-¡Hey! ¿En qué pensabas? Es raro que te concentres tanto en lo que dice el profesor, aunque no pasa nada si no entiendes algo, jajaja, yo no he entendido nada, y… ¡eh! ¡Espera!

Gokudera se había levantado e, ignorando a Yamamoto por completo, recogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Tsuna se marchaba corriendo con la esperanza de llegar a casa antes de que su madre volviera de hacer la compra con Lambo y I-Pin para tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad (aunque Reborn no se separara de él) y Yamamoto siempre le esperaba para volver juntos a casa, aunque no vivieran precisamente cerca. Le esperaba siempre que no tuviera entreno, claro. En aquellos días, Gokudera siempre encontraba algo que le retenía en el instituto hasta que, casualmente, se acababan las prácticas del equipo de béisbol. Todavía no sabía exactamente a qué se debían aquellas casualidades, pero Yamamoto tampoco le había preguntado por ellas.

Aquel día tampoco fue una excepción.

Gokudera bajó las escaleras del instituto hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde se rezagó poniéndose los zapatos hasta que el espadachín lo alcanzó.

Como de costumbre, comenzaron a caminar sin apenas hablar entre ellos, aunque esta vez había algo extraño… Normalmente, Yamamoto haría algún comentario sin importancia y Gokudera le respondería mordazmente hasta que se separaran cada uno por su lado para ir a sus respectivas casas (aunque más tarde acabaran en casa de Tsuna para matar el rato). Sin embargo, aquel día Gokudera no respondió al "Parece que ese gato te está mirando, jajaja ¿no te parece?". El peliblanco tenía la mirada perdida y seguía dándole vueltas al tema del futuro.

Yamamoto miró sorprendido a su compañero, y enseguida notó que había algo más… melancólico en su expresión. Y creía saber a qué se debía.

-¿Sabes?- volvió a intentar cuando vio que Gokudera sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo- Creo que deberías dejar de fumar.

Gokudera frunció el ceño y le ignoró mientras lo encendía.

-En serio, yo que tú lo dejaría- repitió el espadachín- No es sano. ¿Qué pasaría si te fastidia tanto la salud que te mueres antes de que pasen diez años?

_Touché._

Yamamoto había tocado la fibra sensible.

Gokudera le envió una mirada gélida, como si no creyera que el moreno fuera tan descerebrado como para haberlo hecho a sin querer.

El _smokingbomb_ no estaba preparado para hablar de ello. Y mucho menos con Yamamoto.

-No seas idiota- le respondió mientras exhalaba una calada- Tu deberías saber mejor que nadie que eso no pasará.

-Es verdad- dijo Yamamoto aparentando despreocupación, pero mirando de reojo a su compañero- No eras tú el que había muer-

Un puño chocó fuertemente con la mandíbula del espadachín, tumbándolo de golpe.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo, desgraciado!

En aquel momento, Gokudera irradiaba ira pura.

-¡Auch!- se quejó Yamamoto mientras se sobaba la cara y se levantaba- está bien. Esta me la he ganado, pero sabía que _eso_ era lo que te molestaba.

Gokudera sintió como la rabia se extendía por su cuerpo. Era en aquellos momentos cuando odiaba su incapacidad para leer la expresión de Yamamoto. ¿En qué estaba pensando aquel idiota?

-Tsuna está vivo- dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

-Lo se- le respondió el moreno mientras sonreía calmadamente.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

Estuvieron unos minutos sin decirse nada, mirándose fijamente, hasta que el espadachín soltó un suspiro de rendición y levantó la mano.

Gokudera se alejó levemente por reflejo, sin saber si recibiría un puñetazo a modo de venganza, pero Yamamoto solo la acercó lentamente hasta su boca y le quitó el cigarrillo. Lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó.

Antes de que Gokudera pudiera reaccionar, Yamamoto dijo:

-Ya se que está vivo. Y se que lo protegerás incluso a costa de tu propia vida, sobretodo ahora que sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar. Pero quiero que recuerdes esto: sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer para impedirlo. Y así como podemos evitar que Tsuna muera, podemos hacer que cambie el futuro.

Gokudera miró con sorpresa al semblante tranquilo pero firme del espadachín y sintió como la rabia se evaporaba de su cuerpo, reemplazada por una sensación difícil de describir.

-Por eso- continuó el moreno- deberías dejar de fumar. No sabemos lo que puede pasar el día de mañana.

Y sentenció su discurso con una gran sonrisa.

Acto seguido reanudó su caminar, dándole la espalda al guardián de la tormenta.

-¡Oi!

Yamamoto se detuvo y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un Gokudera algo perdido, pero decidido.

-¡Lo mismo va para ti!

-¿Eh?- Yamamoto parpadeó confundido ante la respuesta de su compañero.

-¡Más te vale que dejes de una vez de jugar a ese estúpido béisbol tuyo y te concentres en entrenar con la espada! Nada te asegura que de aquí a diez años puedas enfrentarte a mi sistema C.A.I. y aspirar a ser la mano derecha del 10º capo.

Yamamoto miró con curiosidad a Gokudera, y seguidamente se rió de buena gana.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Gokudera perdiendo los últimos retazos de tensión, y alcanzó al moreno acompasando sus pasos.

-A veces Tsuna me da envidia- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo y mirando francamente al peliblanco.

-¡Obviamente! ¡Tsuna es mejor que cualquiera de nosotros juntos! ¡Es el décimo capo de la familia Vongola! ¡Pero no habrías de tenerle envidia, sino admirarlo por ello!

-No lo decía por eso. Es porque siempre tiene toda tu atención.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó confundido Gokudera.

-Ojalá también tuvieras esa pasión cuando hablas de mí. Jajaja.

Gokudera se sonrojó.

-¡De qué hablas! ¡Idiota!

Las siluetas de ambos jóvenes se perdieron por la calle mientras se les oía discutir como de costumbre.

Quizás no podían hacer nada hasta que apareciera Shouichi, pero hasta que llegara ese momento tenían mucho tiempo por delante. Tiempo que podían dedicar a estrechar sus vínculos familiares… o no.

FIN

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado n.n Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos xD

Byes!


End file.
